


Going Nowhere

by ljp



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljp/pseuds/ljp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has always had a crappy life but this year is different he can feel it. When a certain Liam Payne notices him more than the boy with the popular twin things start to go crazy and well life changing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah hey this is my fist fic this is not corrected so excuse the grammar errors and stuff. Also if youre against M/M dont read. M rated later I think.

A while back ago if you had told me that I was going to be a popular guy in high school I would of laughed right at your face. Well, not really because I would be staring at you in amazement wondering why in hell you were talking to me. You see, I'm Derek Silver a loner, a nobody in school with possibly only like 2 friends. One which doesn't really count since he is my twin Dylan who of course is a thousand more times more popular than me and even he finds it difficult to talk to me. The only friend I truly have is Annie Clark she is totally amazing and does not care about "popularity" or wealth as long as you're nice to her she's nice back. But of course she has more friends so it really is a commodity for me to b alone. And although Annie has tried to make me friends with her friends I never really am social or able to make friends.  
The only reason I have Annie as a friend is because we got stuck as lab projects in Anatomy and she was the only lab partner I've ever gotten that didn't ignore me or made me do the whole work. She also is the only person to know my deepest secret, well besides my family.Life is currently shitty though coming from a growing teenager that seems like a redundant thing to come out of my mouth. I was dreading the beginning of the new school year since I do get the occasional bully and just people on general. I was sitting there pondering on a way to avoid people when my phone rang. A sigh escaping my mouth since only 5 people ever call me: my mother,father, brother, grandma, and Annie: though it was always usually Annie.  
"Annie?" I asked as I slid my finger on the screen, answering her call.  
"Der boo, school starts in a week and I have yet to go shopping for a new wardrobe and you're more fun and NOT fake like the rest of my so called friends. Im coming over in literally a minute so.." I was contemplating on a sarcastic reply but I was more concerned about how reckless she was while driving.  
"Are you driving?!" I scolded  
"Calm down I'm parking as we speak now stop being such a buzz kill and get down we are going shopping" and before I could refuse, she had clicked. I sighed slipping my shoes on grateful that I was home alone.  
"We must do something about that god awful sweater you have on" Annie greeted me as i sat in her car.  
"Annie…" I started saying to her I knew she was about to offer me money for new clothes.  
"No Der you need new clothes don't give none of that no thanks crap its my treat really."  
"No Annie I can use some of my money from the restaurant." I said sternly. I worked two jobs one tutoring at school and one at a restaurant in downtown. It was an ok job decent pay but I usually ran into someone from school there where of course I was made fun of.  
"Derek if you do not allow me to replace that raggedy ass sweater then lord jesus save you from me!"  
"But I don't want to be a bother…" I replied guilty. Yes Annie was socially gifted and wealthy as well I just had no idea why she wanted to be my friend.  
"No pity!" Annie said as she saw my face. " See it not as a loan. See it as a reward for being the most hardworking real honest guy here."  
"I-I-I- guess."  
"YES! I have the MOST PERFECT idea for a new stye for you!" I groaned and rolled my eyes ignoring the death glare from her. But I grinned at her she was too much yet she was the only one that made me feel like I was worth something, a somebody.

 

"No Annie I do not want that shirt!" I said as Annie yet again tried to buy me another pink shirt.  
"Ugh you're a bore you say no to all the light colors!" she said furiously while looking through racks of clothes.  
"Anything goes but no pink!" I replied. Annie gasped and pointed towards a store. She saw a sweater and I saw it too.  
"Yes, Annie you can go crazy for me here.But not too much that Ill feel guilty please." I told her as she glided towards the clothes. We had made an agreement on the way to the mall (while belting out to Call Me Maybe) I would pay for gas she would spoil me just this once.

 

"DEREK!" i woke up startled to my brother in my room shaking me awake.  
"I'm sorry!" my garbled sleepy self apologized.  
"Whatever you have 10 minutes hurry." and with that he left me to rush. I was in the midst of trying to put on my jeans while brushing my teeth when I realized that he decided to leave me.  
"Asshole." I muttered while I continued to rush. I finished looking acceptable a grey sweater with navy blue jeans with Annie"s pick o shoes for me (jean looking shoes). I sighed and grabbed my phone listening to music right away knowing Id have to walk and rush a bit to get to school on time. I was humming along to Florence and the Machine's "you got the love" singing quietly whir walking a bit faster.   
HONK HONK HONK HONK  
I jumped up, startled. I turned around to see what asshole had decided to honk at me. Though I quickly smiled it was just Annie.   
"Get in loser." she smiled as she opened the door for me.  
"Ugh thanks!" I said very grateful.  
"Doesn't usually Dylan take you to school?" she said as she saw me buckle up.  
"Uhm no he was and is always an asshole in the morning." I said as I decided to put my phone away.  
"Your brother is such a jerk. I swear you guys are not even twins just polar opposites that look very alike." she said mad at Dylan muttering more about him. I just nodded to her rant silently agreeing to everything she was talking about.  
"Ya know you could just like totally move in with me?" she said as we drove to school  
"Uhm do you not care about my parents?" I asked  
"Well honey this is tough love but they obviously only notice Dylan." she said glancing at me.  
"You know what? Dylan is a cunt." I grinned.  
"You see? So move in with me? My parents will totally not care! Plus I think they love you more than me!" Annie said in mock jealousy.   
"They do not! They just love my cooking." I smiled back.  
"So do I." she replied earning a fake punch from me.  
"Well here we are in hell." she groaned dramatically as she parked in the schools parking lot. I rolled my eyes and walked away.   
"See ya later Ann?" I asked while she stared at her mirror one last time before she got out.  
"Yes and I don't get why you just won't let me walk with you." she muttered as I explained to her yet again how I did not want to ruin her reputation in school. She rolled her eyes but agreed as long as I promised on getting her food from work. I of course agreed and walked over to get my schedule. I groaned forgetting about the busy schedule I set myself to get.  
1\. AP Government  
2\. AP Biology  
Break  
3\. AP French  
4\. AP Calculus  
Lunch  
5\. AP English  
6\. Home Economics (Honors)  
7\. Art  
"Woah boy I knew you didn't like people but not that much that you decided on 5 AP's and an honors course!" Annie "coincidentally" ran into me while on line.  
"Well Annie its called brains and determination for college." I teased her.  
"What in the good lords name is honors home economics?!"  
" Its cooking class but for people who know the basics duh plus I think I'm like an aide or something."  
"Whatever you nerd. But at least we have 2nd together!" she squealed in excitement.  
"Yay a class where Im going to do your hw!" I replied sarcastically as we waited for our schedule to be cleared from approval.  
"Ugh no I actually help!" she said in mock anger as she got her schedule back." Anyways see you for lunch I'm ditching my "friends" and we are going to a REAL lunch." and yet again she left before I could reply leaving me speechless as always. I then spent the rest of the morning trying to avoid my brother and anyone who was on my way. I was happy when the bell rang alerting everyone that school (aka hell) had begun. I of course was one of the first students to arrive in my class. The class being set up in rows with desks that accommodated two people reminding me of the desks back in grade school.   
I stared at everyone who entered silently commenting, ok fine judging, them. There was girls who didn't know that they were basically wearing underwear as shorts, too much make up or just trying to hard making me question the credibility of this AP class. Of course I was invisible to everyone around me as no one came around to sit next to me. This was nothing new to me I just have a look that made people feel down causing them to choose someone who looked like fun.  
The rest of the class piled in and I remained by myself which was perfectly fine for me, no distractions perfect for achieving an A in class. The bell rang alerting a minute bell warning for late students and allowing teachers to commence with their teaching.  
"We will just begin now." our teacher said grabbing our attention. "Hello I am Mr. M just call me that I am far too lazy to spell out my last name and it is also pointless since we are here to learn about government not my last name. But let me introduce myself. I love coffee hate waking up and will kill for a kit kat bar right now and-"  
This very interesting and sort of hilarious teacher was going to continue to talk but he was interrupted. A student it seemed had just walked in which was odd because I had thought that we were all here.  
"Ah and I hate late students so just take a sit please." he told the new stranger. I had yet to look at this kid because I was far too intrigued on the teacher. However the only seat available I realized was next to me. " Ok well now that we are all even we shall introduce ourselves to our neighbors since they will be your partner though at the duration of my class. You may begin you have all class because I don't begin teaching until tomorrow."  
"Holy shit" it was all I thought to myself when I faced my partner. It was flipping Liam Payne. The crush Ive had for years. Yes God please royally screw me over this year. Yes that means that my biggest secret is my sexuality. Yes Liam Payne might make me melt in the next few seconds, Yes this is so gonna go bad.Yes Im a huge gay my biggest secret. And Liam Payne will be the death of me for that.

I tried not to gawk at him. There was an awkward quiet sense going on between us. Though that should be normal since he doesn't even know I exist. A few awkward minutes of us staring at the other classmates talking about themselves before he decided to start talking.  
"Uh hi?" he said awkwardly scratching the back of his head. " Im Liam Payne" he then smiled causing me to blush.  
"Derek Silver." I replied trying to ignore his extreme hotness. I knew that if I stared I would be busy staring at his stubble his beautiful face and brown eyes and I did not want it to be awkward.  
"Are you related to Dylan?" e blurted out with a confused look. I groaned in annoyance. It was the same look everyone gave me when they found out Dylan and I were related. It was a question. Why was this loser the exact replica of his brother who is way cooler??  
"Oh? Did I say something wrong?" he said slightly frowning.  
"No it's fine." I very curtly replies. He frowned again not used to being ignored I suppose. We returned to our awkward moments. I stared down at my notebook doodling while he glanced around the class listening to others conversations. Occasionally he would join a conversation or two while staring back at me.  
"Look I'm not going to just sit here all year long trying to get you to talk" he said finally a hint of irritation on his voice. I just nodded continuing to doodle." Derek." I looked up at him he looked concerned or was it irritation?  
" Can we at least know the basics of each other like our schedules?" he asked hopefully. I nodded grabbing my schedule handing it to him trying to ignore the way his muscular arm took my paper away.  
"5 AP's and an honors class?!" a shocked Liam said glancing at my schedule. I just shrugged."You must have a very non existent life then." I flinched that was very true. "Well I think you have some of my friends in your classes!" he said pointing out which of his friends where in what class, but I was ignoring it I was staring at his face the way it scrunched up when he read AP Calculus or AP Bio.  
"I think we have more classes together…" he said when he finished with my schedule.  
"Oh thats cool." I said returning to my doodle of my feathers that I worked on while he talked.  
"Nice feathers." he complimenting my doodle. "I have a feather tattoo ya know?" he said pulling up the sleeve of his sweater to show me.  
"Ya I know." I mumbled out.  
" How do you know that?" he asked while he pointed out his tattoo.  
"Uhm you know my friend Annie?" I answered trying to cover my crush for him.  
"OH ANNIE?" he yelled out earning a few looks from other kids."She's a cool chic. But Ive never seen you around?" he asked.  
"I'm not into the social life." I muttered   
"Why not? You seem pretty cool." he tried again.  
"I just don't."   
"I should introduce you to my friends they'd like you. You're smart and seems pretty chill." he said but more in an asking tone as if asking if thats ok.  
"No thanks I have things to do like not waste my time." I said the words slipping out of my mouth more easily.  
"Ouch." he grinned. "You have an attitude that matches your brother." I frowned.  
"My brother doesn't have an attitude he's just an asshole." I replied now starting to shade in my feather drawing. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed him trying to contain in his laughter."Something funny?"  
"No, hum, Ive just never met anyone so honest especially towards their family." he grinned.  
"Yeah well sometimes its best to pretend that you're not family."  
"Oh…" he said not sure of what to reply with. "Nice doodle." he replied instead. " Almost as good as my friends doodle."  
"Thanks."  
"I uh Im not sure if i should say this to you or not but-" he began to ask me something before I cut him off.  
"Ive been in at least one of your classes since kinder, we've met before. Also I live on your street. Though I don't blame you. Im pretty sure you only know Dylan, everyone does." I said something triggering me to do that.  
"Oh." he replied quietly before awkwardly turning back on his seat.

Liam's POV

I had no idea that I did in fact know Derek. I was very amused when he called his own twin an asshole. Though he seems like if he talked more he would be on top of the social ladder not his brother. It just looked like he is holding back. I felt intrigued by this boy. However I feel like if I ask him to eat lunch with the guys and I he would decline. I mean it turns out he's known me for years and I don. Very stupid Liam I scolded myself. I sighed and stared at him doodle. He was very talented near Zayn's level in fact. I was impressed by him 5 AP's and an advanced cooking class? And- wait was that a Batman sticker on is binder???  
"Batman?" I grinned  
"Huh? Oh yeah love him." he said while drawing what seemed to be a dead tree with leaves around it.  
"He's like my all-time favorite." I said proudly.  
"Yeah it was your theme for your 7th birthday party and again for your summer party before high school." he shrugged stopping his doodle to start on another one.  
"Oh." I felt stupid again. Did I just assume he and his brother where the same guy? Clearly they're not the same guy at all. I was going to say something but someone else called me getting into a conversation for a few minutes about my summer. Though that stopped when the bell rang.  
"Here." he said handing me a paper. It was a cool drawing of the batman symbol! The inner child in me squealed." Gee thanks its cool!" he shrugged as if it was no big deal. "Where'd you get colored pencils from though?"  
"I carry around a 64 piece of colored pencils." he said like if it was obvious while gathering his stuff.  
"Are you serious?" I grinned  
"Colored pencils are cool." he grabbed his binder and left me before I could think of a reply.


End file.
